The present invention relates to a paper container with multiple compartments partitioned by walls in different heights. The paper container is formed from a paper board of adequate thickness. The paper board is cut into a predetermined pattern on which a plurality of folding lines are embossed and a middle opening is formed. The folding lines define several bottom sections and partitioning wall sections which adjoin the bottom sections and have different widths, whereby the paper pattern can be folded and heat-sealed through molds to form the paper container with multiple compartments partitioned by walls in different heights for more suitably containing various foods or articles in different shapes and volumes.
Conventional food containers are mainly made of paper, polymer or plastic, wherein the polymer-made container is integrally formed from the foam material and the plastic-made container is formed from melted plastic molded in a set of upper and lower molds. Both of the polymer and plastic made food containers can be formed with several compartments to meet the requirements of containing foods. Basically, the advantages of these partitioned polymer and plastic made food containers are convenience in use and ease of to manufacture. However, such containers are not subject to natural decomposition after they are used and discarded, and therefore, will cause serious pollution of and detriment to the whole ecological environment that will cost the entire society a higher price to protect the environment. Therefore, the polymer and plastic made food containers are gradually given up by the users.
The paper container is mainly made from a paper board cut into a predetermined pattern with a plurality of folding lines embossed in advance which define several sections of the container. The paper board can be folded about the pre-embossed folding lines such that wall sections and corner sections are formed. Then, the corner sections so formed are overlapped and attached to the wall sections to form a container having one single compartment. To contain different kinds of solid or liquid foods without mixing their different tastes and flavors, several partitioning paper cards are disposed inside the container, giving it several compartments. Such paper cards are not convenient in use and are simple in structure, being movably attached or fixedly adhered to the bottom of the container without reinforcement provided at the periphery of the container. Therefore, such partitioning walls provide very weak supporting strength and are apt to break, and will no doubt cause troubles to the user. Moreover, liquid foods contained in the container easily mix with one another and lose their original tastes. Although the paper container is subject to natural decomposition and the environment pollution caused thereby is relatively low, the conventional paper container is not so practical in use and would need improvement.
It is therefore a need to develop a paper container which has secure multiple compartments and strengthened edges and can be easily manufactured to eliminate the above shortcomings existing in the conventional paper container.